Lost Bet
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: Will and Nico make a bet against Percy and Jason. Just an idea I had... I didn't want to post this, but my best friend made me. So... I hope it doesn't suck!


"No! No! No!" Will and Nico yelled in unison.

They had just lost the bet that was going on between the two of them, Percy, and Jason. They were betting on how many times the Stolls could poke Clarisse before she punched them. Will and Nico said more than 10, Percy and Jason said less. It was the 9th poke that she broke and started chasing Travis and Connor.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" Will asked.

Jason and Percy looked at each other. Only one word popped into Nico's head when he saw the matching, maniacal looks on their faces: _damn_.

***Time Skip: 1 Week Later***

Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, and just about camper at Camp Half-Blood were gathered at the fire pit. Nico and Will stood a few yards apart, facing each other. Jason and Percy smirked in anticipation. Jason hit the play button on the radio and the music began.

Jason and Percy made Nico and Will learn the dance from the _Thinking Out Loud _video by Ed Sheeran and do the dance in front of the whole camp since they lost the bet.

**(At this point I'd recommend you watch the video. I imagine Nico dancing as the girl and Will as Ed, but it's up to your own interpretation, thanks. ****J****)**

Everyone stared at them, wide-eyed after they'd finished. Soon the crowd began applauding. Nico blushed as he tried to make it back to his cabin unnoticed. Of course, Nico's luck was absent as always.

"Nope," Jason said as he and Percy blocked Nico from leaving.

"What?" Nico asked.

"You can't just leave after that," Percy stated.

"And why not?"

"Because that was amazing and now you need to talk to Will," Percy answered.

"About what?"

"Nico di Angelo, you and I and Seaweed Brain all know that was not a _'just friends' _dance," Jason said.

Nico blushed again.

"Leave me alone," Nico grumbled.

"Not until you talk to Will," Percy spoke.

Nico quickly darted around the two older boys and sprinted to his cabin. He ran in and flopped down on his bed. He was ready to kill Percy and Jason. They just needed to leave him and his love life alone.

He didn't want to admit is, but dancing with Will like that was fun, he just didn't enjoy the live audience; especially with some of the more _intimate _parts of the dance.

He sat in his cabin for who knows how long. He knew he missed dinner, but he was not coming out of his cabin for the next few weeks. Just long enough for everyone to start forgetting today. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He hurriedly laid down on his bed, covered up, and pretended to be asleep.

"Nico?" the voice called.

Nico easily identified it as Will. Nico grumbled and slid out of his bed. He opened the door.

"Hello," Nico greeted in monotone.

"Hey," Will waved awkwardly. "Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Forgot," he shrugged.

"Okay, it worries me that you forgot that you had to go to dinner."

"Sorry," he huffed. "Why are you here?"

"Making sure you're okay. Is that a crime or something?"

Nico's eyes widened slightly as a light blush spread on his cheeks.

"No," he shook his head.

"Good," Will smiled at him.

Nico just sat there, staring into his lap.

"I never did tell you, but you're a good dancer."

"Oh- thanks. You're pretty good too for being able to just like carry me and toss me around like that."

"Please, Death Boy, you're like 100 pounds soaking wet. That was easy. Not stepping on your feet was the hard part," Will laughed.

Nico chuckled at Will.

"So…" Will started.

Nico gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to the campfire tonight and maybe sit with me?" Will asked.

Nico looked down and smiled. He looked back up at Will and nodded.

"Sure."

"Well then let's go," Will gestured to the door.

Nico stood up, slid on a sweatshirt, and walked out with Will.

They walked to the where the Hephaestus campers had a pretty good fire going. Will took a seat and looked up at Nico, patting the spot next to him. Nico sat down next to Will. Will grabbed at stick and started roasting a marshmallow. He made a s'more and handed it to Nico. He gave Will an odd look.

"No thanks," Nico shook his head.

"Come on, Nico. You didn't have dinner."

"I'm good."

"Eat it, Doctor's orders."

Nico glared before rolling his eyes and taking the s'more. He ate it, taking small bites. Will smiled triumphantly and made himself his own. He ate his in 2 bites, while Nico was still nibbling on his.

"You're a slow eater."

"Because I'm not hungry," he muttered.

"Uh huh," Will teased.

Nico rolled his eyes at Will, a trace of a smile possibly forming on his lips.

The night progressed with sing-a-longs, s'mores, laughing, and fun. Around 11 Will felt something rest on his shoulder. He looked over to see Nico's head lying on his shoulder. He looked at his face to see he was sleeping. Will smiled. When he was asleep, Nico looked younger, more innocent and at peace.

Will stood up, carefully scooping Nico into his arms. He noticed Jason and Percy point and smirk at them as they talked to Piper and Annabeth. Will decided to ignore them and walk back to the Hades cabin. He felt Nico's hand grip the collar of his shirt. When they reached the cabin he managed to open the door. He gently kicked it closed and laid Nico down on his bed, removing his hand from his shirt. He tucked him in. Will's eyes scanned the room and looked out the window. He made sure it was just him and Nico. Will leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Nico's soft, pale cheek. He pulled back after a few seconds. He noticed Nico's lips turn upward as he continued to sleep. Will smiled down and him and left, softly closing the cabin door as he exited.


End file.
